Love in My Birthday
by Umie Solihati
Summary: 10 Oktober adalah ulang tahun dari Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi kenapa di hari ulang tahunnya, kekasihnya-Hyuga Hinata- malah ngambek sama Naruto?/ didedikasikan untuk event ultah Naruto yang diadakan oleh fp Daily Week Naruto Story (DWNS) #walau ultah Narutonya udah telat sih xD, dan adheku keiko, hapyy reading minna n,n/


summary: 10 Oktober adalah ulang tahun dari Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi kenapa di hari ulang tahunnya, kekasihnya-Hyuga Hinata- malah ngambek sama Naruto? di dedikasikan untuk event ultah Naruto yang di adakan di fp Daily Week Naruto Story atau D.W.N.S. dan adhe ku keiko, happy reading minna :)

Perang dunia ninja ke-empat sudah berakhir sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito pun dapat di kalahkan walau dengan usaha yang sangat sulit, karena memang kekuatan mereka ber-dua sungguh dahsyat. Namun karena tekad kuat dan pantang menyerah dari semua pihak, akhirnya mereka ber-dua pun bisa di kalahkan, dan dengan semua itu akhirnya perang dapat di akhiri.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, pahlawan sesungguhnya dalam perang ini adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto, yang tak pernah menyerah, walau musuh sudah berkali-kali menjatuhkan mental dan fisiknya. Tak lupa juga peran Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang membantunya. Ah, betapa bahagianya perasaan Naruto saat itu, saat dimana Sasuke kembali ke jalan yang benar, dan meninggalkan semua kesuraman yang selama ini menyelimuti hatinya. Dan untuk membalas jasanya, Sasuke kini di terima kembali dengan baik di Konoha. Semua orang kini begitu menghormati pemuda itu.

Untuk masalah gadis, sepertinya Naruto sudah mempunyai gadis yang pas untuk hatinya. Wanita sederhana yang begitu mempesona, Hyuga Hinata. Yah, setelah beberapa kejadian di masa-masa perang itu, sedikit membuat Naruto sadar bahwa Hinata benar-benar menyayanginya dan Hinata membuktikan hal itu dengan berkali-kali melindunginya dari serangan-serangan musuh yang ditujukan padanya. Maka dari itu dia membulatkan tekadnya kuat-kuat untuk mengubur rasa sukanya pada Sakura dan menggantikannya untuk Hinata. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil karena mereka berdua kini sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan sering terlihat berjalan bersama. Seperti saat ini, mereka berdua terlihat sedang berjalan berdampingan di pasar tradisional untuk mencari beberapa bahan makanan yang akan di masak Hinata di apartemen Naruto. Kalian tidak salah mendengar hal ini. Karena hari ini tanggal 10 Oktober yang tak lain adalah hari kelahiran pemuda pirang ini, jadi Hinata berniat memasak untuk Naruto hari ini.

.

.

.

Love in My Birthday  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
pair: Naruhina  
genre: Romance, friendship  
rate: T  
WARNING: SEMI CANON, OOC, TYPO, judul pasaran, dan ga nyambung sama cerita, Dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan fic ini, mohon maklum saya ngetik di hape :D  
dedicated: untuk event ultah Naruto dan adhe ku keiko n.n

happy reading n.n/

Riuh pikuk kini terdengar jelas di sebuah apartemen sederhana milik putra tunggal mendiang Namikaze Minato. Yah, kini di dalam apartemen itu sedang diadakan pesta kecil-kecil'an untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang pemilik apartemen-Naruto- . Awalnya, Naruto hanya ingin merayakannya dengan Hinata saja, namun tiba-tiba teman-teman seangkatannya malah datang dan menyerbu apartemen Naruto. Jadi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kegaduhan yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan menutup telinga.

Sebenarnya, hanya Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, dan sai saja yang datang, sisanya masih menjalankan misi yang di tugaskan oleh Hokage. Walaupun tidak semuanya, tapi Naruto sangat senang karena mereka mengingat ulang tahunnya, dia sungguh terharu akan semua ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun yah, Naruto," ucap Kiba riang sambil merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Terimakasih Kiba, aku tak menyangka kau baik sekali, biasanya kau kan jahat padaku, hhe," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir yang sukses dapat jitakan di kepala oleh Kiba.

"Aawww, kau ini apa-apaan sih? Inikah hadiahmu untukku yang sedang ulang tahun? ck, tega sekali," ringis Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kiba sendiri sepertinya tidak merasa bersalah atas perlakuannya itu.

"Salah sendiri, aku kan sudah baik-baik eh malah di jawab seperti itu, aku tersinggung," ucap Kiba yang menampilkan raut wajah pura-pura marah. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terkikik geli melihat dua orang yang terlihat sangat konyol itu.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini masih saja seperti anak kecil," lerai Ino, "oh iya, untuk Naruto selamat ulang tahun yah," ucap Ino.

"Inyam, seylamyat uyang tahyun yah Nyaryuto." Kini Chouji yang mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto, walau tidak terlalu jelas karena dia mengucapkannya sambil memakan keripik kesukaannya. Semuanya pun terkikik kembali.

"Ck, walau merepotkan, tapi aku akan tetap mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, Naruto," ucap Shikamaru.  
'cih, ucapan macam apa itu' batin Naruto yang sedikit sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Yah, selamat yah Naruto." yang terakhir mengucapkan adalah Sai, yang pasti diiringi dengan senyum 'anehnya' itu.

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi semua itu, jujur! ini benar-benar berarti baginya. Hinata yang sedang berada di dapur pun ikut tersenyum mendengar percakapan tersebut. Dia turut bahagia atas semua kebaikan yang menimpa kekasihnya itu.

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, sampai akhirnya, pesta yang tak sengaja tergelar itupun berakhir. Kini Naruto dan Hinata berada di depan pintu apartemen Naruto, setelah sebelumnya mereka berdua mengantarkan kepergian teman-temannya. Hinata sendiri belum pulang karena masih ada yang ingin disampaikan pada Naruto.

"Menyenangkan sekali kan, Hinata-chan."

"I-iya Naruto-kun." Walau statusnya sudah menjadi pacar, tetap saja Hinata masih gugup dan tergagap saat berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Ini sudah malam, ayo kuantar pulang, aku tidak mau kalau aku di marahi paman Hiashi dan Hanabi karena membuatmu pulang terlalu malam, hhe." Yah, entah kenapa setelah gugurnya Neji saat perang kemarin, keluarganya menjadi begitu sangat perhatian padanya, malah terkesan over protective untuk menjaga Hinata. Hinata sangat senang menerima perubahan ini.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar yah, Naruto-kun, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu, a-aku akan mengambilnya dulu di dalam." Naruto mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, lalu Hinatapun langsung masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mengambil hadiah yang di bungkus kertas kado berwarna oranye itu. Hinata lalu membuka pintu, tak sabar memberikan kado itu pada pujaan hatinya.

"Ma-maaf yah Na,,," perkataan Hyuga sulung itu terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu. Naruto yang sedang berpelukan dengan Sakura. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa hatinya bagai di tusuk ribuan jarum, sakit sekali.

"Naruto..." gumamnya lirih. Naruto yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menoleh kearah suara orang itu. Ia pun dapat melihat sosok yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis Haruno itu. Sakura pun menyadari situasi ini, dan mengerti kemauan sang sahabat.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Namun belum apa-apa, Hinata sudah berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto,

"Sepertinya dia salah paham, jelaskan sana!"

Setelah itu Naruto pergi berlari menyusul Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu kini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman konoha. Gadis itu tertunduk lesu sambil menatap kosong pada kotak yang tadinya akan diberikannya pada Naruto. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas berat saat mengingat kejadian barusan, kejadian saat Naruto berpelukkan dengan Sakura. Entah kenapa hatinya langsung sakit melihat adegan itu, padahal, mungkin saja itu cuma pelukan seorang sahabat, tapi tetap saja dadanya sesak. Apa dia cemburu? ah, apapun itu rasanya tidak menyenangkan!

Lama melamunkan tentang itu, Hinata tak sadar jika orang yang sedari tadi ada dalam pikirannya itu sudah ada dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Susah sekali menemukanmu tau," ujar Naruto. Hinata yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ada suara disampingnya, refleks menengok. Namun setelah tau siapa orangnya ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tadi lari?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia masih diam dan menunduk. Naruto sedikit geram melihat Hinata yang masih bergeming dan tak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Dengan cepat ia mengulurkan tangannya ke dagu Hinata lalu mengangkatnya perlahan supaya wajah itu tak tertunduk lagi dan menatapnya.

"Jangan menunduk, tatap aku dan jawab pertanyaanku! kenapa tadi lari?" tanya Naruto lagi, namun kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi.

Hinata kini menatap Naruto, sorot matanya masih terlihat sendu, kemudian dia mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping, karena saat ini dia tak sanggup menatap wajah kekasihnya terlalu lama.

"Ke-kenapa kemari, lanjutkan saja pelukanmu dengan Sakura. Maaf karena tadi mengganggu," ucap Hinata sedikit kesal.

Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya, kurang mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud Hinata. Namun setelah beberapa saat, otaknya mampu mencerna perkataan Hinata barusan. Naruto pun tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Kau cemburu, Hime?" tanya Naruto jahil. Mendengar itu, spontan raut wajah Hinata yang tadi kesal pun berubah menjadi merah padam karena malu.

"I-itu, se,,,"

Greeep

perkataan Hinata terpotong karena Naruto langsung memeluknya.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Tadi Sakura hanya mengucapkan selamat dan memelukku seperti seorang sahabat saja. Percayalah! disini, dihatiku, kini hanya ada seorang Hyuga Hinata, aku akan sedih jika kau tak percaya." ucap Naruto tulus. Hinata sangat tertegun dengan perkataan Naruto. Hinata pun tersenyum lembut.

"I-iya, aku percaya pada Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata lembut.

"Syukurlah," ujar Naruto lega. Perlahan Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, lalu pandangan matanya beralih pada kotak yang tadi dibawa Hinata.

"Apa itu untukku Hime? apa boleh aku membukanya?" tanya Naruto beruntun. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hinata langsung memberikan kotak itu pada Naruto.

"I-iya, tentu saja boleh Naruto-kun. Aku harap Naruto-kun tidak kecewa," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Tidak akan."

Setelah itu Naruto langsung membuka kadonya.

"Woooow, syal oranye, ini sangat bagus Hinata. Apa kamu sendiri yang merajutnya?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk malu-malu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Wajahnya pun semakin memerah karena pujian yang diberikan Naruto.

"Pakaikan yah!" pinta Naruto sambil menyodorkan syal itu ke Hinata. Hinata sendiri sedikit tak percaya dengan permintaan Naruto. Tapi pada akhirnya dia menurutinya juga, walaupun ia harus mati-matian menahan rasa gugup yang berlebihan ini.

Perlahan, Hinata pun mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke leher Naruto untuk memasangkan syalnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar karena kegugupannya, tapi sepertinya itu bisa di atasi oleh Hinata.

Hinata telah selesai memakaikan syal oranye itu pada Naruto dan matanya sangat terkesima saat melihat Naruto. Dia terlihat semakin tampan! karena memang sekarang Naruto tidak memakai baju ninja seperti biasanya. Kini Naruto hanya memakai celana oranye panjang dipadukan dengan kaos berwarna putih serta syal yang baru saja di pakaikan Hinata. Sederhana, tapi entah kenapa terlihat lebih keren, di tambah angin kecil yang tiba-tiba datang menerpa rambut pirangnya. Adegan itu benar-benar seperti slow motion di mata Hinata.

"Apa ini cocok, Hime?"

"I-iya," jawab Hinata di tengah kegugupannya. Melihat tingkah Hinata yang seperti itu, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil, menurutnya ekspresi Hinata sangat lucu.

"Bolehkah aku melakukan sesuatu sebagai ucapan terimakasih, hime?"

"Se-sesuatu apa?"

"Seperti ini..." tanpa persetujuan Hinata, Naruto langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menyingkap poni rambut Hinata, dan,,,

CUP

Naruto mencium kening Hinata dengan lembut, yang sukses membuat mata lavender gadis itu membelalak tak percaya. Setelah itu, Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Hinata." ucap Naruto tulus. Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-kun."

Dan pelukan keduanya semakin erat, seakan tak rela jika terpisah satu inchi pun. Sampai pada akhirnya satu suara deheman terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Eheeem..."

Entah mengapa suara itu begitu menakutkan di telinga Naruto. Perlahan ia menengok kearah asal suara deheman itu dan,

Glek,

Naruto menelan ludah saat melihat sosok itu. Itu adalah sosok Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Hanabi yang sedang berdiri tegap, dengan wajah sangar, dan Byakugan yang sudah aktif, siap menyerang Naruto kapan saja.

"Hanabi, coba jelaskan, peraturan apa yang wajib di patuhi untuk setiap orang yang mengajak Hinata pergi keluar dari mansion!" pinta Hiashi dengan nada datar namun mematikan bagi Naruto hingga kini ia sudah bercucuran keringat karena ketakutan.

"Harus memulangkan Hinata-nee tepat waktu." ucap Hanabi penuh penekanan.

"Ta-tapi, paman, ini..."

"Jadi Hanabi, ayo kita hukum tuan Uzumaki ini."

"Tu-tunggu, paman, Hanabi kita bisa..."

"JYUUKEEENNNN..."

.

.  
END DENGAN GAJENYA :D

.

.

.

**a/n: ok saya minta maaf *sujud-sujud. berani sekali saya buat cerita baru sedangkan yang LAIN aja belum di lanjutin, maaf yah :) . oh iya ini NH ku yang pertama loh, dan saya sadar fic ini sinetron banget, padahal saya ga suka nonton sinetron tapi kenapa ficnya seperti sinetron dan pasaran ginih? ah tak taulah tanya aja sama mbah gugel (?) *author gaje. Dan fic ini emang di persembahin buat adheku kei sama buat event fp DWNS, semoga tidak mengecewakan yah :), AMIIIN (/,\). akhir kata, RnR :)**


End file.
